


Sterek

by thisstarvingartist



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Did I mention this was a poem???, Fluffy, Freeverse, Here have some poetry, M/M, Sappy, This is just a poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisstarvingartist/pseuds/thisstarvingartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here have some poetry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterek

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for schooool a long time ago and never turned it in because I knew my teacher would ask what Sterek means and I just
> 
> Really don't want to introduce my English teacher to a fandom
> 
> Anyway, here's some freeverse poetry, Stiles POV of course. <3

Enemies  
I resist your threatening glare  
your fist tight on my neck  
I tell you I'm not scared  
but you make me feel so weak.

Allies  
Still not close, but I've got the wheel now  
don't act like my joke didn't make you smile  
just a little bit  
we ride the road in silence.

Friends  
Your threats are empty, maybe hiding affection  
you grip my hand when you're scared  
I trust you with my secrets  
and someday, you might learn to trust me.

Something more  
I have nothing to say, usually so talkative  
you run your fingers through my hair  
I love the smile that's always on your face now  
because I put it there every day.

Mine  
You are mine, and I am surely yours  
I don't know how we got here  
we're so different  
but it feels so right when we're together

So maybe, I shouldn't question it.


End file.
